


Fragmentos de xícaras e a nossa relação

by Texuga2005



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Ending, Ending Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005
Summary: Agora somos apenas fragmentos da nossa versão maior.Porque, não importa quantas vezes eu quebre nossos corações em pedacinhos assim como fiz com a xícara, você nunca me deixa definitivamente e eu não consigo te expulsar.E assim, nós passamos a fita mais uma vez nessa nossa relação sem futuro e prosseguimos quebrados.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 2





	Fragmentos de xícaras e a nossa relação

Para um conflito se instalar entre nós, necessita-se de coisas tão pequenas que, quando penso no motivo após a poeira baixar, sóbrio, tenho vontade de rir, sentindo-me fútil.

Hoje foi meu aniversário, mas eu nunca liguei muito para datas. Como um dia agitado como todos os outros, chego em casa após uma apresentação cansativa, desejando ter uma cama para me enfiar.

Eu nunca fui muito aberto aos meus gostos e minha personalidade, nem mesmo para você, em algum ponto do passado onde fomos realmente felizes. Eu não podia, porém, esconder nas minhas faces de indiferença o quanto apreciava o gosto do seu café.

A música e o café eram tudo que você sabia que eu não odiava, mas violinos eram caros demais.

Sabendo de todas essas coisas, você me presenteou com uma xícara. Uma xícara que eu odiei tanto, que deixei-a cair ao chão até fragmentar-se. Não foi um acidente inevitável porque eu, premeditando essa ação, a joguei para longe e esperei que se quebrasse diante dos meus próprios olhos.

Seu presente, a medíocre xícara para eu tomar o meu café, era tudo que alguém sem grana poderia se dar ao luxo de comprar para outra pessoa. Ela não tinha uma porcelana fina nem detalhes para que eu pudesse colocar defeitos como certamente o faria, e mesmo assim, eu a odiei com toda força simplesmente porque foi você quem me deu, Akihiko.

Nós já não precisávamos mais de um bom motivo como antes e, sim, de alguma oportunidade qualquer para gritar palavras venenosas um para o outro naquela nossa doentia coabitação, relação... Dependência (?) Céus, vê como sou bagunçado? Eu sequer posso nomear o que éramos, ou o que somos; graças à ti, o tempo verbal também é um problema. 

Tudo porque, não importa o que eu faça, quebre nossos corações em pedacinhos assim como fiz com a xícara, você simplesmente nunca vai embora definitivamente -- me poupando o trabalho de ter coragem de te expulsar.

Ao contrário disso, no final da nossa bagunça, você, como um bom escravo, é sempre aquele a limpar tudo. Você se agacha e acaricia o meu rosto molhado, e com aquela gentileza que me mata devagar, junta pacientemente cada fragmento de porcelana e tenta remendar o irremendável com fita isolante e teimosia, me dizendo sempre que tudo vai ficar bem, mas não vai, eu sei disso.

Porque, a cada vez que a xícara cair, ela estará um pouco mais diferente da forma inicial. Assim como nossa quebrada relação.

**Author's Note:**

> Acho desproporcional o hate no Ugetsu. Ele errou assim como o Akihiko, mas ninguém odeia ele. Poxa, os 2 tiveram a sua parcela de culpa nesse relacionamento tóxico, analisem os dois lados da moeda  
> O ugetsu merece uma chance de ser feliz, assim como o Akihiko teve


End file.
